When Future and Past Meet
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Full Sum Inside. 20 year old Zak must stop his enemy Zeno from going into his past and killing him. But when they fight in the Time Gate they are both sent to the time when Zak is 11,can his older self keep his younger self from being killed? On Hold
1. Time Gate

* * *

When Future and Past Meet

Sum:

When 20 year old Zak finds out his arch enemy is going to the past to kill him, he must go into the past himself and stop Zeno from killing his younger self, but when something goes wrong both Zak and Zeno are sent to the time when Zak is only 11 years old. What will happen when future and present Zak meet? And what will Zeno do knowing present Zak is weak?

I do not own Secret Saturdays, only Zeno really

Also older Zak will cuss, cause he's old enough! XP

* * *

Chapter 1: Time Gate

Zak Saturday, or Dr. Zak Saturday eyes narrowed as he heard what another the Secret Scientists had just said, Zak was now 20 years old and leader of the Secret Scientists, he had grown very tall, and was very handsome.

His hair was messy and long but he kept it in a rubber band, he wore a long coat that was button at the top but as it made it way down the buttons where unhooked, showing he had long pants, on the coat was buttons on the left arm and on the left side of the coat was the symbol that was once on his shirt when he was 11. His long pants had 3 straps on both sides mixing together like belts around his legs, he wore black shoes that went will together with it all.

He was thin but strong, but the strange thing about him was that over his left eye was bandages, it went around his head but his hair hide it mostly hidden and one strap went on his nose and down to the side of his face. He had gotten this when he had his last battle with Argost and stopping Kur itself but that's a different story for now.

The man that spoke was a man older then Zak but respected Zak had then said "Zeno has found a Time Gate, and we have under covered his master plans…. They plan to kill you Zak, in the past so you can never interfere with his plans…"

"What do you mean, they plan to kill me in the past?" he asked as he put his hands on the table all the new and old Secret Scientists sat in when they had meetings, many different Secret Scientists sat at this table, the higher the rank the closer they where to Zak who sat at the end of the table.

The older Scientist nodded and said "Zeno and his monsters, they plan to go to the time when you are a mere child and destroy you then so you may never become what you are now…." a woman around Zak's age rose and said "We must stop him at all coast!" many of Scientist nodded and spoke among themselves in plans to stop Zeno. Zak closed his eyes and spoke "No I will stop him…." they all looked at him like he was crazy, one woman stood and yelled out "Dr. Saturday you can not be serious! How are you going to get to the Time Gate when Zeno always has his monsters surrounding the areas he's in…."

Zak only said "Look, I have to go. I do not want another massacre like when my family and all those Secret Scientist went into Argost mad house and less then 10 made it out alive! You have families, friends and people you love… Its better if I go, and I do not want any of you to follow me…" a man a little younger then Zak said "But, Dr. Saturday, what if you don't make it!"

Zak gave a grin and said "Don't worry, I have the best team just to help me…"

(Later)

"This is Zak…The coast is clear.. Its all yours buddy…" as Zak said those words in the headphones he wore, a sound of a big crashing soon came, not to far but a good distances from him was a mountain and a huge hole that just appeared in front of them. Zak grinned before moving from his spot and saying "Kay guys lets move in…"

Zak ran over to the open hole and yelled out as he pasted by a huge gorilla cat "Thanks Fisk I owe you one!" Fiskerton gave the thumbs up to Zak before fallowing his 'little brother'. "Kay Zon its your turn!" Zak said into the microphone then something fast made it way past Zak and it flew with great speed. As it flew it moved from the traps set up by Zeno's monsters.

Zak smirked as Zon landed on the ground at the end of the traps and let them go past her "Thanks Zon, I owe you a big bucket of fish when we get home!" Zon screeched happily before taking flight again and flying next to Zak and Fiskerton, Zak ran and jumped over rocks and boulders and soon saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

He kept running until he saw in front of him was a cliff, he stopped and so did Fiskerton. Zon flew out of the cave and flew around the big open area now before sitting down next to Zak. He stood and watched from the cliff they where in the hollow part of the mountain now which was rare to see. Zak looked down from the cliff and saw many strange looking men move boulders or dirt.

Zak glared hard as he heard the voice "Hurry up you idiots we don't have all day…" Zak looked down and saw a man around his age standing next a strange arc made of stone with strange markings. The man had red eyes that pierced any soul and a grin that was not normal. Zak eye glared at the man as he heard "Come on, come on we must hurry before that idiot gets here to ruin one of my plans again…"

Zak looked at Zon who had landed not long ago and Fiskerton who was next to him. They nodded and started to move to the ground below. As Zak jumped from the cliffs and sides of the cliff he heard much clearer "Zak Saturday, because of him and his….family he had a good life. Now its going to change…Forever… No longer will this man stop me, no longer will he stop my plans…"

Zeno laughed and didn't noticed the coming team to stop him. Or at least they thought he didn't, as soon as Zak's foot hit the round Zeno stopped and slowly turned and said "Hello Zak…" he had a huge smile that was not normal. Zak glared at Zeno for a moment before noticing Zeno's monsters had stopped moving the rocks and boulders and was staring at Zak

"Zeno…" Zak said in a calm voice "Now what are you doing here Zak?" Zeno asked as he tilted his head in wonder with his big grin, Zak then said "To stop you…" Zeno smile almost faded but then he said "To bad… not going to happen…" he snapped his fingers and then all hell broke lose.

Shadows is what Zeno called his monsters attacked, they changed from men to a pure black beast that growled violently at Zak as they rushed fast at him, Zak closed his eyes and said "Lets go…" then as one almost took a bite out of Zak, Fiskerton jumped from the rock he was sitting on and smashed his fist into the head of the beast. Zak jumped up as one took a swing at him with its claws.

Zak then did a flip in the air and hit his foot with the monsters head, Zak's eyes where unchanged when he heard the monster howl in pain "Zon!" yelled Zak as he did a back flip off the monster, Zon came flying down fast and Zak landed on her back, Zon had grown much bigger then when Zak was a child so she could carry her caretaker with no problem when he grew up.

Zak looked down and saw Fiskerton punching some of the monsters which was easy for the Phantom Cat since these beast where not Zeno's best one, they where the weak ones. Zak looked around and saw Zeno was gone from his spot, then Zak heard "Over here!" Zak looked in front of him and saw something hit him so hard he fell off of Zon, Zak looked and saw Zeno had hit him off of Zon, Zeno and Zak where falling to the ground below but as Zeno got closer, he snapped his finger and black wings came out of his back and Zeno flew up smiling.

Zak did a flip back and landed on his feet perfectly as he hit the ground below, he took something out from the holder inside of his coat, it was the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu from his younger years. Zak closed his eyes before opening them again and a light went around The Claw, The Claw changed shape. It changed to a sword.

Zak look up and saw Zon was battling Zeno and was losing. Zak looked back as he heard something and saw one of Zeno's Shadows in the air about to bite him, as Zak put his sword up to protect himself he saw something going fast by him and attacking the monsters. Zak smirked and said "Thanks Komodo…I owe you one…" Komodo was smirking in his own way like he always did before nodding and rushing to help Fiskerton.

Zak looked up as he heard Zon screech in pain "Zon!" yelled Zak as he saw her fall to the ground, Zak rushed over and saw she was only knocked out "How weak she is…" said Zeno from above, Zak glared and said "I will make you pay…" Zeno smirked before landing and his wings disappeared from behind him and became a black sword in his hand "Then make me Zak…" Zak held hard on his sword before running at Zeno, Zeno smirked and moved out the way as Zak missed, Zak quickly jumped back as Zeno went to kick.

Zak and Zeno stared hard at each other before they both twitched and then they disappeared into thin air before a clang noise was heard and their weapons clashed next to each other, Zak and Zeno had meet in the middle of the battle field and their weapons had hit as they both swung at the same time.

Zak and Zeno pulled themselves back and went to swing again, each time they attacked the other blocked and moved as they battled. Zak and Zeno fought hard with each hit they attacked with and moved faster then before when they moved away from an attack.

Zak then felt the ground below him shake and rumble, Zeno stopped in mid attack and his eyes of red looked up to an open area in the mountain, he laughed and said "Its time! The Time Gate is opening…" Zak looked to the open area and saw a full moon and lunar eclipse, the only time the Time Gate worked was on a full moon and lunar eclipse Zak looked and saw Zeno was not far, he took his sword and rushed at Zeno, Zeno knew something was coming he looked and blocked the attack "Now, now Zak, didn't your parents ever tell you its not nice to attack someone who's not ready…"

Zeno glared and said "As if you obey that rule…" Zeno smiled and said "True, true, I'm not one for rules really….." and with that said Zeno then said "EXPLOSION!" and the sword Zeno had against Zak had burst, Zak didn't have time to shield his eye as it hit, he dropped his sword and tried to get the black gooy stuff off "Shit…" Zak muttered to himself before "FISKERTON, KOMODO! STOP HIM!" yelled a familiar voice.

Zak felt someone hold onto his arm and say in a voice Zak knew too "Zak honey you okay?" Zak only nodded to his mother he knew was there. "Good… Doyle help me get this stuff off of him fast, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Doc cant hold Zeno off for too long…" Zak heard "Got it.." Zak felt his uncle trying to pull the stuff off, Drew was holding onto Zak's back making sure it can get off "W-hat are you guys doing here?!" Zak asked as his uncle pulled hard on the black goo. "What don't we get 'Hi guys, or glad to see you joined the party' little man?" Doyle said as he was pulling the stuff harder knowing it was almost off of his nephew

"Sorry, I just didn't-OWW OWW!!" Zak yelled out as his uncle got the stuff off, he fell back as his mother moved out the way "Know you guys where coming?" Drew said finishing her son's sentence Zak nodded "Your buddies at the meeting told us, Zak.. me and your father may no longer be part of the Secret Scientist anymore but that doesn't mean we cant help, fighting Zeno is dangerous…"

"Mom I'm 20 now, I'm not a baby, I had seen dangerous things too… and thanks for coming……but that still doesn't explain why Uncle Doyle is here…" Zak sad while pointing to his uncle that grinned, Zak's mother, father, had changed since he was 11. His mother and had grown her hair out more and was in a long pony tail now, his fathers hair had more white in it. As for Doyle… well Doyle looked like he always did. He swore he would never cut his hair…

"Well when I heard that my little nephew was in danger I had to come…" Doyle started to say before Drew cut in "He wants to get paid…." Zak rolled his eye and smiled a little. That was before Doc yelled out as he was fighting one of Zeno's level two monsters off "Sorry to cut into this nice family moment but can someone help us?! Zeno released his little buddies on us!" Zak, Drew, and Doyle looked at each other and nodded.

Zak picked his sword up and rushed at the monster sent on Doc, Zak jumped up and forced the sword threw the monsters head when Doc was keeping it from biting him by holding its mouth open. Doc smiled in his own way and said "Good work son." Zak nodded to his father and looked around as he saw his mother helping Fiskerton, and his uncle helping Komodo. "Dad, Zeno is heading to the Time Gate arch, go to Zon and check on her, I need to stop him.." Doc was going to say no but looked at his son.

He knew his son was grown up now, he was no longer a boy but a man. He nodded and watched as his son ran to the Time Gate arch as it started to glow….

Zak felt the wind pick up as he grew closer to the Time Gate, he saw it was swirling around blocking the view of the arch so it look more like a hole in time, he looked and saw in front of the time gate was Zeno, Zeno turned and said as the wind flew around them "Goodbye Zak Saturday… Cause the next time I see you is when your dead…" Zak ran as he saw Zeno about to walk into the Time Gate. "No you don't!" Zak yelled out as he took a swing at Zeno, Zeno ducked but not in time, a slash on Zeno's arm when he didn't move in time.

Zeno looked at his arm and stared at it, he looked back at Zak as he said with his head tilting "You hit me…." Zak knew what was coming next, Zeno twitched and said "You hit me…." then in a fast moment Zeno disappeared and reappeared in front of Zak "YOU ASS HOLE YOU HIT ME!!!" Zeno yelled out as he tried punching Zak, Zak moved out the way of some of the attacks, others where ether dead on or he blocked the attacks with his sword.

Zeno then hit Zak in the head, Zak flew back and hit a piece of a stone Zeno's monsters moved, Zeno looked at Zak as Zak got up "That's it Saturday not only you will pay but everyone you love as well…" Zeno then ran into the Time Gate Vortex. Zak clutched his fist and teeth as he ran after Zeno as he saw the Time Gate closing as the lunar eclipse was ending from the open spot, Zak stopped as he heard "Zak!" he looked back and saw his mother, father, uncle, Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo running to the Time Gate. Zak yelled out "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME GUYS, I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN!"

With that said the Time Gate hold closed and the stone arch returned to normal. Zak looked behind and saw nothing but a swirling vortex tunnel. He need to stop Zeno no matter what. He floated down the swirling vortex fast he could, he could see some holes meaning places to go in time. Zak need to find Zeno before he found the one when Zak was born and he need to find it now.

Zak then looked at the ground and saw small blood spots, he fallowed those fast, he heard muttering and curses in front of him as he floated down this path. He then saw Zeno who was floating down the path too. Zak glared hard at Zeno who looked back for a moment and said "So you fallowed me, doesn't matter, your going to die here and in time too!" Zak yelled out as he reached Zeno's foot to drag him down "Not if I have something to say about it!" Zak pulled Zeno down and they both began a fist fight with each other as they floated down fast the tunnel.

As they fought with each other they didn't notice they kept getting close to small patches of the holes in the vortex. Then as Zak hit his knee in Zeno's stomach, Zeno fell back and glared, he then flew and tackled Zak they both fell back into a small vortex hole, the wind blew strong around them as they fell. The wind blew harder as they fell deeper into the vortex so hard in fact they couldn't fight as a light shined around them……

* * *

Done! Woot!! Yay! I always wanted to make one for this show, I hope you like it.

I personally don't like the beginning of the story but don't worry it will get better later on, don't worry! XD

If you like, leave a comment, if you don't then please leave, I don't want to hear your flaming….

Also if you who go on DevianArt and see this story up there and think someone stole it from me dont worry I have an addcount and I posted it up there so dont worry

* * *


	2. A Stranger Comes

* * *

Here's Chapter 2 I do not own Secret Saturdays or anything really

And this is

"Fiskerton or any cryptids's talking"

"Normal human talking"

__

'Thinking for humans'

'Cryptids thinking'

* * *

Chapter 2: A Stranger Comes

Zak Saturday age 11 sat on the grass outside of his home and sighed, it had been weeks since they had last seen Argost or found any clues to Kur, and Zak hadn't seen his uncle in months. He laid on the grass and sighed today was going to be boring…

That was until Zak saw something strange in the sky, the sky was opening up, a strange vortex was opening up. "What the heck it that?!" yelled Zak in wonder as he saw the sky turn a orange color as the vortex grew bigger, he felt wind coming out of it. He stood up and stared at the vortex before seeing two things shot out of it, his eyes widened as they grew closer to him, he jumped out the way and hit his knee on a rock as one of the lights almost hit him as it landed and crashed deep in the forest, the other one went farther away from the first one.

It made a big explosion in the forest that he heard the alarm go off at the house. His mother and father with Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo came rushing out the house looking at the forest, Doc yelled out "What happened out here?!" Drew looked to her son and said "Zak what happened?" Zak eyes where huge as he got up from the rock that made his knee bleed, he yelled out with his arms waving around "Mom! Dad! Something weird just happened! The sky opened up and this strange vortex thing came out of no where and 2 things shot out of it! One almost hit me but I jumped out the way, it landed in the forest and the other one landed farther then the first one!"

They looked at there son and Doc said "Fiskerton, Zon, Komodo, stay here with Zak, Drew lets go find out what that was…" Zak then said "What! I wanna go see what it is!" Doc looked at his son and said "No Zak whatever this is, it might be from Argost and dangerous, stay here…" Drew then said as she saw her son's knee bleed "Zak your knee, what happened?!"

Zak looked down and said "Oh this? I hit my knee on a rock when I moved out the way of that thing that shot out of me…" Drew looked at it and shook her head as she said "Zak you are staying here, and you'll get that thing bandaged up understand?" Zak then tried to say "But mom-" "Enough Zak, I want you to stay here and get your knee healed understand?!" she almost yelled out to her son.

Zak gave a pout and little huff before nodding and saying "Fine…" Doc and Drew smiled to their son before going to the first thing that landed. Zak felt Fiskerton pick him up and carry him back to the house, Zak was busying yelling in his mind and glaring at the thought of staying home while his parents would go look at something really cool. He saw his parents head to where the first thing land with their weapons in their hands.

(With Doc and Drew)

"What do you think could make something like this?" asked Drew as she saw the ground still smoking in the areas where the thing crashed. Doc got on his knee and felt the ground, he said "Don't know, but lets find out…" he was looking to where there was a big hole in the ground. As they walked closer they noticed the ground was pounded deep, and the closer they got the closer they saw what seemed to be a body shape in the ground.

As they grew closer, Drew held onto her sword as Doc put his glove on, they looked at each other and walked closer only see a carter, as they looked at the carter it looked like someone was on the ground in the carter, they nodded and slid down the hole and saw some dirt move, taking stances they waited and saw the person rise up. It was a man in late teens, early 20's. The person slowly got up and looked around, he said "Well that didn't go well…"

He stopped and turned to the Saturdays, his red eyes looked at them, he smiled and said "Hello Doc and Drew, can you tell me where your son is?"

Doc and Drew didn't like the way this guy looked, they where shocked when the man said their names and asked where their son was. Drew held tighter on the sword and said "How do you know our names and what do you want with Zak?" Zeno smiled and said "Umm… Someone told me, and tell me this since you won't tell me where he is, how old is he?" Doc and Drew glared hard at the man and said nothing, Zeno grew a bit twitchy as they said nothing. He sighed and said "Fine don't tell me, it doesn't matter…I can sense his power level from here anyway… It seems weaker… My guess is he's between 10 and 12?" Zeno said with a smirk.

Doc and Drew where surprised how this man knew Zak was between 10 and 12, "Who are you and how do you know Zak is 11!" Doc yelled out in surprise, Zeno smiled and said "I didn't… I just guessed…. But its nice to know that he has yet to fully awaken his powers…." Drew held her sword up and said "What do you want with my little boy?" she glared out.

Zeno smiled and titled his head and said "Your son will become a great nuisances to me in the future Drew, Doc, he will become the greatest Secret Scientist the world will ever see, he will stop Kur by himself and seal Argost along with Kur, and he will lead our world into peace with humans and cryptids… So I'm here to kill him, and make sure none of this happens!"

Doc and Drew eyes widened as the man snapped his finger and strange shadow like creatures come out of the ground wit glowing red eyes. Zeno said "Keep these idiots busy, I'm off to shed some Saturday blood.." the creatures nodded and attacked before Drew or Doc could stop Zeno who started to run to their home.

_'ZAK!' _both Doc and Drew thought as they blocked the attacks from the monsters..

Zeno felt the power of the 11 year old closer at each step he ran, he smirked knowing the boy was far to weak to even land a punch on his weakest Shadows creatures, as he neared the home he clutched his teeth when he felt a very familiar power getting closer to the home, he glared and said "So the older one is here too… This will be quiet problematic…"

(Meanwhile)

"Come on guys lets go check the one mom and dad aren't looking at, its not really that far, it won't take long to get to and from it!" Zak said as he put the band aid on his knee after he washed it off and cleaned it up. Fiskerton gave a look at Zak which meant 'Are you crazy?!' "Oh come on Fisk, it won't take long, and we can all go!" Fiskerton got up and said as he crossed his arms "Kay fine, but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you…"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Zak as he was about to open the door when it opened itself, Komodo rushed to Zak and moved him out the way as he felt the uneasy power coming into the room, Komodo had felt a power earlier, that was why he was looking out the window and knew it was not going to end well.

Zak didn't know what was happening one minute he was standing near the door and the next he knew he was on the ground with Komodo on him. "Komodo get off!" Zak yelled out trying to move his buddy off of him, when he did he saw a man standing in front of the door.

Zak's eyes widened at the man who's eyes where red and his hair was black, he smirked to Zak and said "Well. Well.. Well… Little Zak Saturday left all alone… and here I thought your parents wouldn't ditch their own child." Zak then asked "Who are you? And how do you know my name…" the man in front of him smiled a grin and said "My name does not mater, for you shall die soon…"

Zak's eyes widened when the man snapped his fingers and black shadows rose from the ground and went around them. Komodo growled at the shadows as they swiftly moved around, Fiskerton stood in front of Zak now and so did Zon who screeched at the man. As Zak stood up he said "Who are you?!" the man in front of him smirked and just said "My little shadow pets, have a feast on his flesh…."

As they growled and roared they made a rush to Zak who gasped to himself as one made a lunge at him but then saw Fiskerton take one of the shadows creatures by the arm and threw it across the room. Zak saw the creature turn into nothing but goo when it smacked the wall. And then from out of the goo it reformed into what it was.

"What are those things?!" Zak yelled out wondering how that happened before turning and seeing Zon and Komodo fighting also. Zak then saw only he and the other man where not fighting. Fiskerton then yelled out "ZAK! GET OUT OF HERE!" Zak shook his head no and said "No way! I'm not leaving you guys here and let you guys get hurt!"

"ZAK GO!! FIND MOM AND DAD!!" Fiskerton yelled out as he threw another one of the monsters. Zak felt his feet wanting to move, he didn't want to go but he had no choice, he needed to find mom and dad. As he turned to get to the other door he saw one of the shadow beast rushing behind him, when he reached the door and saw it lunge, he closed the door and heard a bang sound on the other side of the then saw the door dent big time, he didn't know what to do now, he then heard someone in his mind maybe _"RUN! KEEP RUNNING UNTIL YOU FIND THEM!"_

Zak gulped but nodded to the strange voice and started to run as he ran he thought_ 'Was this guy hired by Argost? No he can't be, otherwise he would be after the Kur Stones, and he said he wanted to kill me?! What did I do?!'_ he then heard a roar, he looked back and saw the strange beast had come into the halls. "How did that thing get in here?!" Zak yelled out as he kept running.

As Zak ran he remembered, he had the claw. He stopped with a skite on his heels as he then ran down one hall, he ran to the weapon room, his parents got mad at him yesterday and took the claw away and he knew where to find it. He looked back and saw the monster gaining more speed. Zak cursed to himself before finding the room.

He opened it, closed it when he went in and looked for the claw as fast as he could. He then heard the door being banged on by the creature. He looked around trying to find The Claw until he finally found it, when he did he heard the door fall to the ground. He looked back and saw the creature in the Weapon Room.

Zak held it up and said "Stop right there!" his eyes started to glow and so did the claw, he then saw the beast was still moving, he gulped and said "Come on you stupid thing work!!" he then started to hit the claw a bit but then heard the growling getting closer and the beast roared before he heard "GET DOWN!" it was the same voice form before. He looked up and saw the beast in the air.

Zak ducked as he saw the beast suddenly get cut in half and burst into nothing as it disappeared. Zak looked to where it had disappeared to before looking to the door, standing there was man with long black hair, a scientist outfit, his black shoes hit the ground as he walked closer. Zak saw the man had a bandage over his left eye, and he had his hair in a ponytail. The man in front of him held onto a sword that almost looked like the claw, the man grew closer and Zak saw his hair had a patch of white in the middle.

Zak's eyes widened as he said "Who.. Are you?" the man then said "I'm you Zak, from the future…"

* * *

Okay got done with this one, yay

Not the best chap but I still like it.

Anyway review please if you wish, if you don't like the story then leave please…

* * *


	3. Light and Shadows

* * *

Kay next chapter

I do not own Secret Saturdays

* * *

Chapter 3: Light and Shadows

"Wait what?!" Zak yelled in surprise, he looked to the man saying it is his older self, just what the heck was going on here?! Zak then said "Okay, who are you, and this time tell the truth!" his older self sighed in anger now that he remembered that his younger self was like this. The older him said "I told you, I'm you from the future…" younger Zak shook his head and said as he hid his hand behind his back "No your not! If you are me then how many fingers am I holding!" older Zak said "Four..."

Younger Zak said "No, I have-" he stopped when he looked at his hand, yup four. "Hum… not bad.." younger Zak said but still not giving up the fact that the person in front of him was not him "Okay then! If you are me then what did I have for lunch today!!" yelled the younger Zak, older him sighed and said "Look, I don't have time for this, I need to get you- no wait me away from here!"

"What, why?! What's going on here?!" Younger Zak yelled before he then felt himself being picked up, he noticed the so called 'Older Self' was covered in dirt, mud, and by the looks of it, he was hurt, before Zak could ask anything he saw his 'Older Self' running out the door with the sword looking like claw in his hand, he watched his 'Older Self' look around before hearing him say "Shit, Zeno sent his other beasts out…" Zak stopped as he heard growling, he looked to his side down the hall and saw three more of those 'shadow beasts'

Zak gulped and said "What are those things!!" Before an answer was given he saw his 'Older Self' point the blade up and say "Light Slash!" the blade glowed bright and when his 'Older Self' swung the blade at the beasts they were cut in half fast, Zak's eyes widened as he saw what became of the beasts, he stared at them before realizing they moved, they moved and rejoined their broken parts of their bodies.

"W-What?!" Zak yelled out, he then looked to his 'Older Self' who stared at the beasts too, he saw his 'Older Self' take the blade and twist it a bit as he said "Time Stop!" the blade glowed light blue, it shot a light out and hit them, the beasts all stopped and strange time markings were placed on their faces. Zak looked to his Older Self and thought _'Who is this guy?'_

Older Zak looked and his smaller self and said "Come on, I'm taking you to mom and dad, they can protect you, I mean me better…." Zak then felt wind rushing around him as his 'Older Self' ran from the no longer moving beasts, he noticed just how fast his 'Older Self' was, maybe faster than Zon when she was flying. Zak shielded his eyes when he saw his 'Older Self' ran out the door and the sun hit them.

As soon as they reached outside, the room where Zon, Fiskerton, and Komodo exploded, Zak's eyes widened as he yelled out "ZON! FISKERTON! KOMODO!" Older Zak looked up and his eyes glared at the smoke, that was before he noticed three things fall from the building, he rushed over and put his younger self down, he looked at the three things and sighed softly, Zon, Fiskerton, and Komodo, they were safe, a little banged up but not to bad.

His younger self ran over and tried to wake them, Older Zak stared before turning his attention to the smoke, sword in hand he waited for a moment before jumping in front of his younger self, younger Zak looked up and his eyes widened, in front of him, his older self had blocked an attack from a huge shadow beast, Zak could smell the beast breath, it smelt like blood.

Zak then watched his 'Older Self' push the beast back with the sword, he then saw his Older Self run at the beast with full speed, Zak's eyes widened more at just how fast the man was now running. He stopped when he heard "Zak!" Zak looked back and saw his parents running at him, Zak rushed up and ran to his parents, his mother hugged him before she asked "Zak, honey, are your okay?" she then looked over him to make sure he was okay, Zak nodded and said "Yeah mom, I'm fine! But some strange dude came into the house and told me that I was going to die and then he sent his strange shadow beasts on me! I ran to the Weapons Room to get the Claw, after Fiskerton and the others told me to run! But when I tried to stop it, it didn't work! I thought for sure I was going to be killed but someone saved me!"

Zak then looked back and saw his 'Older Self' land on top of the shadow beast and force the blade into the beast head, it fell and roared in pain, Drew and Doc stared wide eyed at the man, once he rose from landing on the beast he stared at them, time stopped for a moment, Doc than asked "Zak… Who is that?" he then looked from Zak then to the older version of his son.

Zak was silent for a moment before saying "I… I think he's me, from the future…." Doc and Drew eyes widened more, they looked at the man in wonder, tall, taller than Drew almost as tall as Doc, lean but toned, same black hair only longer, holding a weapon almost like the Claw, but the thing that caught their eyes was his face, on his face was bandages that covered his left eye, it really did look like a future version of their soon.

Drew then thought _'His eye… Did something bad happen?' _she then looked to her 11 year old son, wondering, she then heard her husband ask "Who are you?" they watch the future version stare at them for a moment before saying as he looked away "Zak Saturday is my name, I'm your son from the future…" Older Zak didn't dare to look at his father, sure in the future he and his dad were on good terms but they still had some bitterness in them.

He heard Doc saying "There's no way your Zak, tell the truth, who are you?!" Zak smiled softly as he remembered how his father was in the past, he was happy his younger self and his father still had a good bond. But his memories stopped when he looked to the smoking house, he held tighter to the sword and said "Zeno…"

Doc, Drew, and Zak looked up and saw the strange red eyed man in the hole of the house, they saw him smirk before he disappeared, then… a clash….

Doc, Drew, and Zak looked to were 'Older Zak' was and saw Zeno with a black sword tried to hit the 'Older Zak' but 'Older Zak' blocked the attack fast, Zeno jumped back and landed, 'Older Zak' rushed at Zeno and he slashed, Zeno jumped and went over 'Older Zak's ' head. Zak stood for a moment before turning and pointing his sword at Zeno who smirked.

Older Zak said "Zeno, why are you trying so hard to kill me from time? Do you know what will happen if you erase things from time?" Zeno smirked more and he said glancing at the young Zak for a moment "I don't care, I don't care what happens to the world, I don't care what happens to you, I do not care… Since we met you've been a thorn in my side for so long, and now that I have a good chance to kill you, I'm taking it!" Older Zak's eyes widened for a moment as he saw Zeno disappear.

He then realized why, in a flash he rushed at his younger self, by the time he got there he heard "ZAK!" from his parents…

Younger Zak felt blood hit his face, his eyes widened as he saw what happened, one moment the guy Zeno was somehow in front of him and was going to plunge the dark blade at him then in the next moment his so called 'Older Self' stood in front of him and the blade. It took him a moment to understand what just happened when he did, he fell back.

Zak landed on the ground staring up at his 'Older Self' he watched the sword be taken out and his 'Older Self' send a punch at Zeno, Zeno flew back. Older Zak put his hand over the wound on his stomach, and tried to stop the pain, his eyes landed on Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo who were waking up and watching the battle in surprise, he smiled softly knowing they were safe, he looked back as he heard "D-Dude don't move, mom and dad will take care of this guy!"

Older Zak shook his head and said "No, they might be strong but they are no were near mine and Zeno's strength…" Doc and Drew watch eyes wide, Drew felt a pain in her heart and Doc felt like panicking as they saw the blood rush off the Older Version of there son, he acted like he was used to it.

Older Zak rose and said "Zeno… Lets go…" and in a blink of an eye both disappeared into thin air, Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo rushed over to Zak who still sat on the ground and watched. They couldn't see it well but they could hear it, the clashing of blades, the sound of feet moving in the ground, and the sound of punches sent, it was like it their battle was everywhere.

They heard a crashing sound and looked to their left and saw a crater in the ground, they rushed over fast and saw in the crater Zeno, he slowly rose and said "That's it!" he then jumped up and kicked the air, but something fell from were he kicked, now inside the crater was Older Zak, Older Zak coughed for a moment before pushing himself back from a above attack. He jumped and landed on a broken stone.

Zeno rose from the hole he put in the ground and glared at the 'Older Zak' that was until Zeno noticed something, the blade that was once in his hand was gone, he then noticed that Zak was hold onto the bird head of the Claw, his eyes widened as he noticed what the Older Zak was doing, Zak clutched his hand and out of nowhere, spiked blades rushed from the ground and plunged at Zeno.

Zak and the others just stared in wonder at just how strong was this Older Zak and man Zeno. They watched all had different things to think

Doc was thinking _'Who is this guy? Sure he looks like Zak but there's no way someone can come from the future and who's that person he's fighting, why does he want to kill Zak so much?'_

Drew was thinking _'Zak… If that's him in the future than what happened to his eye, just what made that happen, is he blind? When did he get hurt?'_

Zak was thinking _'Whoa! If he really is me in the future then, man! I grow up to be so cool!'_

Fiskerton and the other Cryptids were thinking _'This man smells like Zak, but that other guy, I don't like him…'_

Zak undid the spikes and saw Zeno fall to the ground, his body in pain and bleeding he rose slowly holding onto himself, he smirked deep and said "Not bad Saturday, not bad, but listen closely…" Zak waited for moment before watching Zeno disappear into darkness, the darkness surround him as he said "Light and Shadow can not live without the other… We both live on the same coin just on different sides…. I am Shadow, you are Light… Destroy one side and the other goes too…" and with that Zeno vanished.

Zak stood there for a moment before the blades of the Claw rushed back at him and remade itself into the sword in his hands, he stood there before falling backwards and staring at the sky, with a soft smile he thought _'Now, I can rest…'_ but before he blacked out he saw his younger self running into the hole and his parents and brothers and sister right after him….

(Later)

"Well?…" Zak asked as he sat in a chair near the bed of his Older Self in wonder, he asked that to his mother who came back with some papers in her hands, she and Doc stood side to side and saw Zak and the Cryptids stare in wonder too, Drew looked from young Zak to Older Zak and said "Well, he's telling the truth, blood confirms it, he has both mine and Doc's blood and his blood is the same in everyway as yours Zak, somehow… he's you, from the future…"

Zak sat there wide eyed until he yelled out "MAN I GROW UP TO BE SO COOL! DID YOU SEE THE AWESOME STUFF HE DID!?" he was yelling that at Fisk, Zon, and Komodo, Fiskerton made a fist and pumped it in the air happily, Zon screeched for a moment, and Komodo stared at the sleeping Older Saturday, Doc shook his head, still not believing it, and Drew smiled softly before her eyes landed on the bandages, her eyes darkened.

She walked over and traced her hand on his face for a moment before they stopped right where the bandages were, she was going to pull them off when she felt a strong hand stop hers, she looked and saw it was Zak's hand, she looked back to his face and saw his eye was open, it glared for a moment and he said "Mom, I'd like if you don't do that, its better if you don't see it..…"

Everyone stopped for a moment in the room…

(Meanwhile)

'_Damned brat…' _Zeno thought as his wounds healed in shadows, he then looked to the place he stood in front, he smirked and thought _'Well… he is the best person to see at this moment and I'm sure he'll help me get rid of those Saturdays…' _with that Zeno pushed his ways pasted the gates and made his way up to the mansion, the mansion of V.V. Argost…

* * *

Done! If you like it then please review, if you dont then please LEAVE THE STORY!

* * *


	4. Leader of Light

**

* * *

**

Here is chapter 3.…

I do not own Secret Saturdays

* * *

Chapter 4: Leader of Light

20 year old Zak Saturday looked to the sky, covered in bandages he just stared at the night stars that covered the sky, he felt the wind and sighed, he had forgotten how the ocean water felt when a breeze came in. He closed his eyes and smiled to the moon and stars above him before hearing a door open, he looked back and saw his mother, he smiled softly and said "Hey…."

Drew stared at her son from the future and said "Hey…" she walked over slowly and went to the railings that her son was at, she looked to the ocean and said "So… your from the future?" Zak smiled and said "Yeah…. Do you want me to prove it? I could prove it, I know I'll cut off Zak's hand and if mine disappears then that proves it!" Drew's eyes widened and said "No! It's okay I believe you, its just your father is-"

Zak laughed for a moment and said "Not believing in it? Yeah I know how he is, and I was kidding mom, there is no way I'm cutting off my hand, even if its my younger self hand I'm cutting off…" Drew smiled softly and nodded understanding it was a joke, she then looked out to the water and said "So this Zeno person wants to kill you?" Zak nodded and said "Yes, for the past three years Zeno's been trying to find a way to kill me…"

Drew stopped for a moment and remembered what her son told her when he was in the medical room

……

"_DUDE YOUR ME FROM THE FUTURE!!" young Zak Saturday yelled out as he hugged his older self, Older Zak twitched in pain for a moment before hearing "Dude you have to show me how you did all that stuff it was the coolest!!" Older Zak let his mother's hand go and tried to get his younger self off of him because, he was in deep pain._

_Drew and Doc watched as Zak, Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo rush around the older version of Zak, asking him questions about the future. Older Zak sighed before saying "Okay, okay, one at a time, now since I am me, I'm going to let, myself ask me something…" his younger self smiled big as he said "Okay, older me!… What happened that made you come to the past?"_

_His older self seemed a little bit surprised, but Doc and Drew smiled softly knowing their son asked the right thing, older Zak sighed softly but said "I was battling Zeno in a old hollowed out volcano, he was planning to us a old relic called, The Time Gate, he, for the past three years have been trying to kill me because I always get in his way for, you know, World Domination. When he realized going into the past, he can kill me so he set it all up, I got there right before the gate opened and battle him, when it opened up he ran off to get to the gates, me, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon were the first there but soon Mom, Dad, and Uncle Doyle came along to help." Zak stopped an remembered the battle… _

_Zak went on "By the time I got to the Time Gate, Zeno already went inside and I chased after him, I followed him in the Time Stream and battle with him again, only thing is, we were sent to the time I was 11, he wanted to try to kill me when I was a baby, but he still thinks he has a shot at killing me because my true powers won't awaken until… After Kur is resealed…"_

_Doc and Drew's eyes widened as they heard the last part, Zak's eyes widened as he yelled out "AWESOME!!" Fiskerton cheered next to Zak, Komodo shook his head, and Zon screeched for a moment._

_Older Zak smiled softly and shook his head for a moment before saying "I need some air…" he was able to get out of the bed and ignored the protest from both his younger self and his mother…_

……

Drew stared at Older Zak who had been outside for over five hours, she then asked as she saw him look to the water "You don't get out much do you?" Zak smiled softly and shook his head no he then said "Not really, the only time I get out of my office room is when I go on high class missions… or when I want something to eat, other then that I'm in there doing paper work, and other things…."

Drew blinked at that moment, as she was going to ask something she heard "Aw man, I work in an office! That's boring!!" they both turned and saw young Zak, Fiskerton who was laughing, Komodo who shook its head, and Zon who stared for a moment, Doc stood next to his younger son and sighed for a moment. Older Zak smiled softly and said "Not really, not if you're the Leader of Light…."

Everyone stopped for a moment and stared at him, what did he mean Leader of Light? Doc then asked "What do you mean?" Zak smiled again as he said "Oh, I really don't want to ruin the surprise and greatness-" Older Zak then felt his younger self latch onto his leg saying "Tell us! If you're a leader, then so am I! Tell!" Older Zak laughed before saying "Okay, okay…. When I turned sixteen, I was put to the test by every single Secret Scientist, even Uncle Doyle too, mom, dad, Dr. Grey, Dr. Cheveyo, every single Secret Scientist you have met or will meet. I battle with them at the same time, no holding back, no giving in, and in the end. I passed… And they made me a real member of the Secret Scientist after that…"

Zak smiled softly at that old memory, how his mother hugged him and told him he did great, how his father was proud of him, how his uncle patted him on the back saying 'No longer mini man anymore…', how each scientist told him he did an amazing job with his battling and tactics and understandment of the weapons and cryptids they used to battle him with. He stopped before saying "After that I was sent from place to place, learning from each scientist and I worked hard, sure I slacked and goofed off sometimes but I still did my work… Each time I was done learning I was put to the test again and again, my rank went higher and higher until, that day a year later after I turned sixteen…"

Everyone stopped for a moment and Drew asked "That day?" Older Zak nodded and said "The day I met Zeno, he controlled a very dangerous cryptid and it was under his power, I battle him in New York for hours until he finally gave up and disappeared, I had looked around and the cryptid was hurt, bad. I did all I could to save it and news people came and started asking me questions, me and few other Secret Scientist knew we couldn't keep the world of cryptids a secret anymore, sure a few other scientist didn't agree with me and the others but we took a vote, in the end I told, everything on live TV" everyone stared wide eyed at the older Zak who didn't really care at their stare

"… Not long after that, the Secret Scientist voted and told me, I was now their leader, we were even given a new name, Lights… and I somehow became the Leader of Light… After that the human race started to slowly get used to the idea of cryptids and those old fairy tales, and now, the Secret Scientist opened their doors for anyone willing to learn about cryptids and how to protect them, the human race and cryptids live together now, sure we're not in harmony but we learned how to live, I make sure that the cryptids and human race get along, and I mostly have to stay in the office giving orders out to other scientist and testing people who want to become one…."

Zak stopped and looked to the family, Drew seemed happy and proud, his younger self seemed to beam with happiness at what he was going to do in the future, Fiskerton smiled also, Zon screeched happily, Komodo was sleeping, but his father…

Zak looked away as soon as he saw his father stare, as Drew was going to say something to Doc, she saw he turned away ad left, she glared for a moment and said "What was that all about?" Zak sighed before looking at his mother and younger self he said "Dad… Was one of the people who voted not to let the world know, at first when he voted, me and him got into a huge fight over it…But after we were still bitter from our fight, the only reason I ever went to visit mom and dad was because I wanted to talk to mom only." Zak stopped for a moment and looked to the sky

"Dad and I… were hardly on good terms for a while, half the time when we spoke we would get into fights and I'd leave slamming the door and not come home for weeks… but after a while we started to get over it and it wasn't until I after I became the Leader of Light was when I found out dad was the one who suggested I become the leader. Sure I was shocked and surprised but after we spoke with each other we started to get back to being father and son. Sometimes I have no problem talking with dad but other times I can't help but hear that little voice in my head reminding me of the past… So I understand if dad in this time is kind of mad at me, we have yet to hit that road bump in this time line yet…" he said as he closed his eyes

Drew stared at her son from the future and sighed sadly, Fiskerton seemed sad too, Komodo was still sleeping, Zon stared once again, and younger Zak stared at his older self and then back to the door where his father went off too, he gave frown and thought _'Great… Now I have to worry about dad too? Man and just when I thought all I had to worry about was that Zeno dude…'_

His older self noticed the look and looked to the sky, before Drew could change the subject to something on her mind, Older Zak said "….I'm going to go to bed…" they watched Zak's older self walk away and into the infirmary to sleep on the bed.

Zak sighed softly before being pulled into a hug, he looked up and saw his mother who was sad too, Fiskerton stared at them as he picked Komodo up, who was still sleeping, and Zon flew to her nest…

But before he sat in the bed, older Zak turned and stare out the window door, his eye softened for a moment before he went to sleep…

Doc sighed to himself as he remembered what his son from the future said, yeah he was mad, the world of cryptids and humans should not intertwine, but deep inside he smiled knowing he and his wife was raising their son right…

(Meanwhile)

"Such a weakling…" Zeno said as he kicked the fallen spider man out of his way, Munya who had tried to battle Zeno was down in less then three minutes, Argost clapped, impressed by what he saw, he smiled and said "Not bad, it seems you were telling the truth of your powers, now I have no reason to doubt the rest of your story…" Zeno stared for a moment before smirking at him, Zeno then said "Good, now Argost I have much to tell you…"

Argost smirked too and said "I have a feeling this will be the start of a beautiful partnership…" Zeno saw Argost hold his hand out, he smirked again and took it, they shook and Zeno thought _'For now, Argost, for now_…'

* * *

Yeah I know short, but whatever

If you like the story then please by all means review  
If you don't like the story and want to flame me, then please leave! Why do you want to a flame someone when you knew what you were getting yourself into…

Also, spoilers! Doyle, in the next chapter :D

Also to a review by the name Allycat18, who wrote:  
'_I bow for u please write more owo'  
_Me: Ask and you shall receive :D

* * *


End file.
